<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did You Have to Go... by ThatOne_PretzelSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791389">Why Did You Have to Go...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp'>ThatOne_PretzelSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drug Use, F/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this has danganronpa v3 spoilers! please don't read if you don't wish to be spoiled! enjoy reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did You Have to Go...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akamatsu, don't leave me!" Shuichi yelled as he held out his hand to the now being dragged away Kaede.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Saihara!" she yelled, her voice becoming faded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Kaede getting hanged and crushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi screamed. He screamed as loud as he can. He screamed Kaede's name over and over again, crying. Then he heard a voice, telling him to wake up, and he felt as if someone was shaking him.</p>
<p>He woke up from his dream, his throat sore from screaming and a little wet from sweating harshly. He sat up from his bed and looked to his left to saw Maki, looking concerned.</p>
<p>"Oh, h-hey Harukawa...Uhm, did I wake you?" he asked nervously.</p>
<p>"No, I was already awake, I just came to your room as soon as I heard screaming."</p>
<p>"Oh uh, sorry.."</p>
<p>"It's fine.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the killing game ended, Shuichi and Maki have been living together. Maki moved in because Shuichi tried to overdose, and Shuichi has bad nightmares about Kaede and needs to be comforted. </p>
<p>"Did you dream about...<em>her </em>again?" Maki asked.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah...sorry Harukawa..."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"for making you worry about me like I'm some baby..."</p>
<p>Shuichi started to cry and looked down to avoid eye contract to Maki.</p>
<p>"I'm acting like such a stupid-ass child...Momota would probably be disappointed in me for what I've become..."</p>
<p>Shuichi crawled up in a ball and cried some more.</p>
<p>Maki growled a bit. "No he wouldn't. In fact, that idiot would be proud of you."</p>
<p>Shuichi looked up at Maki with blurry vision. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Maki sighed. "You've gone though a lot of shit, Saihara. Do you think that Momota would be dissapointed in you for surviving a damn killing game for christ's sake?!"</p>
<p>Shuichi wiped his tears. "You're just saying that to make me feel better..."</p>
<p>"No I'm not, Saihara. If I was saying stuff to make you feel better, I would've said something else, or not have said anything at all."</p>
<p>Shuichi sighed. "Thanks, Harukawa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi gave Maki a nice, warm hug. Maki returned the hug, smiling a bit and slightly rubbing Shuichi's back.</p>
<p>"Uh, hey Harukawa?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>"Ask away."</p>
<p>Shuichi stopped hugging Maki and looked her in the eyes.</p>
<p>"May I call you by your first name instead of your last name? I mean, we're really close and stuff."</p>
<p>Maki smiled. "Sure......Shuichi."</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled and hugged Maki once more and then looked her in the eyes. Maki returned the look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Shuchi did something suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed Maki softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maki returned the kiss.</p>
<p>They kissed for a while, mummbling some uncoherent words in-between kisses.</p>
<p>Maki pulled away from the kiss, blushing.</p>
<p>"Sorry Maki, I h-had no control of m-myself and I-"</p>
<p>"It's fine Shuichi..."</p>
<p>"B-But you were dating Momota, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes I was but...he's dead now, I gotta move on."</p>
<p>Shuichi frowned. "M-Momota...he didn't...have to...d-die...like...t-t-that..."</p>
<p>Maki knew it'd be seconds before Shuichi would go into a flashback, so Maki rubbed his back softly and snuggled him.</p>
<p>"Shhh...don't think about it, Shuichi...just..move on.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Shuichi fell asleep peacefully.</p>
<p>Maki gently laid him back down in the bed and started to walk out.</p>
<p>"Maki...don't leave me...sleep with me...please..."</p>
<p>Maki couldn't help but smile. She got in bed with Shuichi.</p>
<p>"Good night, Maki..."</p>
<p>"Good night, Shuichi.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they slept peacfully for the rest of the night, in each others arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if some parts feel rushed. i'm tired and it's  almost 11pm and i wanted to write a fanfic about maki and shuichi <br/>and ik himiko survived too but lets just say that she ain't in the picture atm<br/>i hope it wasn't too bad and it was enjoyable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>